No eres mío (Three-shot BoruSara)
by CitlaliUchiha02
Summary: Boruto... tú no querías ser reparado por alguien más, querías ser reparado por ella, querías que ella completara tu mundo, sabías que era ella a quien necesitabas para no estar roto. Querías besar a otras y probar otros labios para olvidar los suyos...y lo comprendí, al final siempre supe que no eres mío.
1. Chapter 1

**_NO ERES MÍO_**

 _Uzumaki_ _Boruto,_ chico alto, rubio, de tez bronceada, muy apuesto...era un año mayor que yo, lo conocí hace poco más de tres años gracias a mi hermana menor, Siari, pues su mejor amiga Akarin estuvo en una relación con él, aunque después de todo ella también consiguió una amistad con ese chico y gracias a ella conocía su nombre: Boruto, así como datos básicos. En fin, en ese entonces para mí no era alguien fuera de lo normal, era un chico cualquiera y hasta hace poco lo veía como aquel que le rompía el corazón a las chicas, y yo las consideraba a todas ellas unas tontas por fijarse en él, quién diría lo que pasaría después con mi forma de verlo.

Soy Uchiha Sarada una chica de 21 años y voy a contarles cómo es que hace 3 años termine siendo una tonta más….

Había tenido varios enamoramientos fugaces, aún no encontraba al chico con quien quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida, por ahora le tenía miedo al compromiso, a quedar atada a alguien...es por eso que cuando mi ex, Shikadai, comenzó a hablar sobre casarnos, decidí acabar con todo y huir, en fin ya no lo vería al entrar a la Universidad, era demasiado pronto para perder mi libertad. Así que una vez ahí, decidí que no tendría ningún compromiso.

Estaba comenzando mi segundo año ahí y mi vida universitaria había sido tranquila por un tiempo, hasta que lo vi por primera vez en la cafetería, no sabía que estudiaba aquí, así que me sorprendió, por esta razón decidí preguntarle a mi hermana. Ella me dijo que si, efectivamente él estudiaba ahí, y para coincidencias, la misma carrera que yo. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

A partir de entonces lo observaba durante los almuerzos y me había dado cuenta de que era un mujeriego y un patán, pero a pesar de eso, las chicas iban detrás de él. A nadie que estuviera totalmente cuerda le gustaría que un chico como él la tratara así. Por lo tanto me declaré a mí misma que jamás me fijaría en él, ni me acercaría, no quería sufrir como todas las chicas que escuchaba llorar en el baño, pobres de ellas, sentía lastima.

¡Pero como no acercarme si estábamos en el mismo club! Como cada año, había que escoger un club, escogí estar en gimnasia, pero para mí sorpresa, él también estaba ahí. Como segunda sorpresa me encontré ahí mismo a Akarin. Recuerdo que mi hermana mencionó que entro a mi Universidad, era un año mayor que ella; se conocieron en el coro del colegio, pero eso no impidió su amistad.

Me sorprendió que a pesar de que ellos dos habían tenido una relación, se llevaban muy bien como amigos. Así que quise investigar un poco, y como siempre, mi hermana era mi enciclopedia de chismes personal, me hablo sobre ella y la razón por la cual habían terminado ¿Ella tenía que ver con su ahora forma de ser? Ese día me cuestione por qué me interesaba tanto en saber de él e inconscientemente comencé a observarlo más. Lo observaba en el almuerzo y después en el club, donde era una persona completamente diferente cuando estaba con Akarin, ¿Acaso él seguía queriéndola?

Todos los pensamientos sobre Boruto disminuyeron cuando apareció este chico Inojin, un año menor que yo, lo siento, no pude evitarlo cuando en una noche de fiesta tuvo el atrevimiento de besarme, no quería ningún compromiso, pero eso no quitó que se portará como todo un patán días después, por casualidad él era amigo de Boruto. Con mi mente volviendo a él decidí hablarle, así que entrando a la conversación anterior de _WhatsApp_ que teníamos por alguna cuestión del club, le escribí:

-Oye, tu amigo Inojin es un completo patán

A lo cual él me respondió:

 **-Si, debiste darte cuenta antes xD**

-Bueno, soy una chica y cualquiera caería ante sus encantos 7n7

 **-¿Ah sí? ¿Y caerías ante los míos? 7u7**

-O.O no lo creo, ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

 **-¿Segura? Solo curiosidad**

Después de eso, cambié el tema y dejamos de hablar para el anochecer. Por los siguientes días, rompí mi promesa de no acercarme a él y comencé a hablarle cada que lo veía, a excepción de cuando se encontraba con Inojin. Los mensajes también comenzaron a aumentar la frecuencia y cada que despertaba me encontraba con un mensaje suyo. Pero con ello también llegaron los coqueteos de su parte, por alguna razón no me molestaba del todo y yo también bromeaba un poco con los coqueteos.

Pero un día, me di cuenta que mis sentimientos estaban cambiando, me atraía, tanto su forma bromista, que fuera extrovertido, sus ojos, su sonrisa y ni negar que era realmente atractivo. Termine por caer ante sus encantos y era tanto placentero como frustrante, ya que lo veía coquetear con otras y llevarse tan bien con Akarin en el club, y así me encontré estando celosa por no ser yo con quién él estuviera.

Semanas después en días de vacaciones lo invite al cine, fuimos a ver una de superhéroes, ya que a él le gustaban mucho. Recuerdo que ese día Boruto fue a recogerme y por casualidad íbamos vestidos de manera similar. Durante la película hicimos algunas bromas, al término de esta, fuimos a comer y de regreso fuimos haciendo bromas y algunos coqueteos, hasta que me dejó fuera de mi casa. Ese día quería besarlo, pero no lo hice, no quería arruinar lo que podría ser solo una amistad y no debía olvidar lo que le pasaba a las chicas que estaban con él. Pero entonces la pregunta que me había hecho antes cuando mi hermana me contó sobre su anterior noviazgo volvió a mí, pues Akarin había sido su última novia ¿entonces ella lo había lastimado tanto que cambió? Yo no quería que Boruto estuviera sufriendo, yo quería sanar su corazón, quería que la olvidara a ella y volviera a ser como era antes de tener su corazón roto. Todas las semanas que pasaron después estuve platicando y pasando tiempo con él, pero no estaba segura de querer decirle lo que sentía.

Una tarde después de clases, confiando en mi mejor amiga Chouchou, decidí contarle mi situación, a lo cual ella me dijo que no era malo que le dijera mis sentimientos, que "no gana quién no arriesga" y que lo peor que podía pasar era que él no correspondiera mis sentimientos, y pues realmente tenía razón, lo único malo era yo y mi cobardía. Tanto era mi terror por decírselo de frente, que preferí mandarle un texto:

-Hola, quería decirte que me gustas, pero sé que no quieres una relación seria y tal vez no soy lo que necesitas o quieres. Siento que saldré lastimada y eso no es lo que quiero. Me gustaría conocerte más. Me interesas.

 **-Tengo que ser sincero, tú sabes que no busco como tal algo serio, claro que podemos conocernos, también me agradaría eso, pero digamos que no te convengo. No estoy en una situación favorable para una relación.**

-Si, lo sé, y no quiero ser solo un rato contigo. Pero ¿Por qué no me convienes?

 **-Porque soy una persona muy calculadora, soy un TOC (Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo) con narcisismo, neurosis y psicosis andante, no soy el mejor partido y no puedo ofrecerte una relación porque sería engañarte, y yo no hago eso, no soy el más guapo pero soy sincero contigo  
**

-Creo que todos tenemos nuestros propios defectos. Me gustaría conocer los tuyos. Me gustaría tener algo contigo...pero no se puede si no quieres, respeto eso, y sí, sé que eres muy sincero y eso me gusta de ti.

Después de esa conversación, cambiamos de tema y platicamos hasta que Boruto se despidió para ir a dormir y yo le seguí quedándome dormida.

Unos meses después de mi confesión realmente nada había cambiado, él seguía coqueteando conmigo y con las otras chicas, pero mis sentimientos se metían de por medio y me hacía pensar cosas que no eran y no pasarían, me hacían perder la razón e imaginar una posibilidad. De hecho decidí preguntarle si yo le gustaba y me respondió que no tenía claro que es gustar, pero que si se sentía atraído de alguna forma por mí esencia. Supuse que era bueno.

Un día, como parte de conocernos más, decidimos vernos, quedamos de reunirnos en el parque que está cerca de la escuela y hablar. Yo me encontraba nerviosa por verlo a solas y realmente no sabía de qué hablaría, por lo mismo dije que nos fuéramos a sentar a los columpios y conforme entraba en confianza fuimos sacando tema de conversación.

Fue divertido, en un momento tomamos nuestras manos y nos balanceamos de un lado a otro. Luego él se paró frente a mí, viéndose realmente alto, mientras yo me columpiaba levemente, haciendo que nuestros rostros estuvieran cerca unos segundos, veía fijamente sus hermosos ojos azules mientras le contaba sobre mis clases y pensaba en querer besarlo. En un momento decidí levantarme y acercarme a él, con el propósito de hacerle cosquillas, pues lo curioso es que Boruto era realmente muy cosquilludo, pero lo que hizo fue agarrar mis brazos y ponerlos por encima de sus hombros para evitar que lo tocara y él colocó sus manos en mi cintura, haciendo que nos acercáramos más.

Estando tan cerca de Boruto, el chico que había robado una parte de mi corazón, lo único que tenía en mente era la idea de besarlo, y al parecer leyó mi mente ya que me dijo: _lo piensas pero no lo haces._ Lo mire confundida. Y ahí, con su cercanía, con sus manos en mi cintura, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, cerró los poco centímetros que nos separaban y probé sus labios, suaves, gruesos, dulces.

Su beso era tierno y delicado, muy diferente a los que había dado antes, y lo disfruté sabiendo que eso podría ser mi perdición después, sabiendo que nada era real. Al separarnos me dijo que quería más, y yo no me sentía segura de hacerlo, pues no prometía un futuro, ni una relación, estoy segura de que vio mi duda y volvió a besarme, dejándome de esta manera totalmente atontada, reaccionando hasta que sentí una de sus manos meterse por debajo de mi blusa. Sintiéndome avergonzada, trate de detenerlo, pero me dijo que no con su voz ronca y apenas separando sus labios de los míos. Así que cuando le permití continuar volvió a pegar nuestros labios y su mano continuó subiendo hasta tocar uno de mis pechos, masajeándolo, no pude evitar gemir, eso hizo que su otra mano bajará a mi trasero, sin embargo, eso sí me hizo reaccionar y alejarlo de mí.

Lo que me dijo después...me rompió: _Pensé que eso era lo que querías._ Me sentía demasiado herida, no creía que él pensara así de mí o que solo me besara porque yo lo quería, así que lo que hice fue correr, Boruto no intentó detenerme y yo no mire hacia atrás. Después de eso no recibí ninguna llamada o mensaje de él. Esa noche no pude dormir, mis pensamientos me estaban atormentando.

 ** _UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS_**

Había pasado una semana desde ese día, trataba de no toparme con él y evitarlo en la escuela. Me sentía vacía, no tenía ganas de nada y estaba todo el tiempo dentro de mis pensamientos, perdida, tratando de asimilar y aceptar todo lo que había ocurrido; los primeros días fueron duros, sino tenía con qué distraerme, todo regresaba a mi mente y las lágrimas salían inevitablemente, en esos momentos pensaba: ¿ _por qué fuiste tan estúpida?_. Era así cómo me sentía, caí en sus encantos sabiendo que saldría lastimada, yo sabía las consecuencias, hasta él me lo había dicho, me había advertido que no era bueno para mí, y ahora sufría las consecuencias...¿este era algún tipo de castigo o el "karma" haciéndome pagar por haber lastimado a Shikadai?

Después de tanto tiempo seguía con este sentimiento hacia Boruto. Me decía a mí misma que estaba siendo completamente estúpida, pero, definitivamente no podía evitarlo. En serio que estaba demasiado mal para sentir algo por él después de todo. ¿Dónde había quedado la chica que era? Aquella que no quería una relación, ni mucho menos sufrir, aquella que llamaba tontas a sus conquistas...de verdad que esto debía cambiar. Debía alejarme.

 ** _UN AÑO DESPUÉS_**

Algunas veces me había llamado a mí misma una cobarde por irme, pero en ese momento había sido la única opción que encontré. Había tramitado todo lo necesario en la universidad para una beca y transferencia a otro país y seguir con mis estudios mientras trataba con mi corazón roto. Cuando ya tenía todo arreglado, había hablado con mi familia, pero claro había mentido sobre mis motivos, sin embargo, la única que sabía mis verdaderas razones para irme era mi hermana menor, pues cuando tomé mi decisión, le conté todo lo sucedido. Después de dejarlos tranquilos y decirles que estaría en contacto, salí rumbo al aeropuerto. En todo ese tiempo no supe nada sobre Boruto, ninguno de los dos se puso en contacto y termine por eliminar su número de teléfono.

Después de un año estudiando en otro país, regresé a terminar mi último año de la carrera. Boruto ya se había graduado, así que ya no lo vería. Eso era un alivio. En cuanto llegue a casa fui recibida con una fiesta, donde estaba toda la gente que quería y que me amaba. Fue hermoso.

Pronto dió inicio el nuevo ciclo escolar, me dirigía a la escuela y me sorprendió verlo, seguía siendo tan atractivo como recordaba, pero lo que me dejó realmente atónita fue verlo con Akarin, la sostenía de la mano y tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, vi cómo se despidió con un beso de ella y se fue. Era muy claro que estaba con ella ahora y me agradaba la idea de que él fuera feliz. Después de presenciar eso fui a mis clases y el resto del día fue tranquilo. Por la tarde le pedí a mi hermana que me contara sobre lo que había pasado con ellos, a lo cual me dijo: "después de que te fueras, Boruto se veía triste, no creía que fuera por ti, así que le pregunté. Me dijo que Akarin se llevaba demasiado bien con uno de sus amigos y al parecer tenían algo que ver. Me dijo que seguía queriéndola y quería recuperarla, así fue como días después los vi juntos, sonriendo y tomados de las manos, al parecer ella tampoco lo había dejado de querer…"

Y bueno, al final es cierta esa frase que dice que solo puede repararte quien te destruyó, lo comprobé al verlo junto a ella.

 _Boruto... tú no querías ser reparado por alguien más, querías ser reparado por ella, querías que ella completara tu mundo, sabías que era ella a quien necesitabas para no estar roto. Querías besar a otras y probar otros labios para olvidar los suyos...y lo comprendí, al final siempre supe que **no eres mío.**_


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¡Quiero tener mi primera vez contigo!- grite.

En cuanto dije eso, lo vi detenerse y voltear a verme con esos ojos azules, mostrando lo sorprendido que se encontraba por mi confesión. ¿A quién le dije eso?

Uzumaki Boruto.

Se preguntaran qué sucedió para que yo decidiera hacer tal tontería, porque si, era una tontería, ya que al principio era él quien quería sexo, y ahora yo le decía que quería perder mi virginidad con él ¡VERDADERAMENTE ESTOY LOCA! se me ha zafado un tornillo.

Luego de que volví, lo ví y me enteré de que él había vuelto con su ex, no supe de él sino hasta medio año después, cuando una noche mientras regresaba a mi departamento (porque si, me había independizado de casa dos meses después de regresar y conseguir un trabajo a medio tiempo), esa noche regresaba del trabajo cuando lo encontré por la calle en un estado deplorable, estaba ebrio, sucio y parecía que se había peleado pues tenía rastros de sangre en la comisura de los labios y en la nariz.

Y yo como buena persona no podía dejarlo ahí. Sí, me sentí herida con todo lo que paso, pero no era completamente su culpa, además ya lo había superado.

Así que me acerque, le dije que lo ayudaría y lo tome por el brazo para pasarlo por mis hombros, y me di cuenta de la diferencia de peso y altura que había entre los dos.

Creo que estaba realmente muy borracho ya que sólo decía tonterías, además de repetir el nombre de su novia, o su ex novia, no lo tenía claro, ya que decía algunas cosas muy malas sobre ella. Así que batallé esa noche para llevarlo a mí edificio, así como para quitarle la ropa sucia y meterlo a la bañera, con boxer obviamente, y limpiarle la sangre seca completamente.

Realmente se notaba que sí estaba muy borracho y además cansado, ya que en cuanto salimos del baño y lo acosté en el sillón, se quedó dormido, así que lo tape con una manta y me quedé observándolo un rato, realmente no había cambiado en apariencia, a excepción de tener el cabello más largo de lo que recordaba.

Decidí dejarlo descansar e irme yo también a la cama. Mañana sería otra cosa con él en sus cinco sentidos.

Me encontraba al día siguiente en la cocina, preparando un café para los dos, cuando a mis espaldas escuché su voz adormilada y ronca.

-¿Sarada? ¿Eres tú?

Me di la vuelta para verlo parado ahí -Ah, hola Boruto- regresé mi vista a lo que hacía, terminando de preparar el café.

-Así que tu me trajiste a tu casa, te agradezco por eso- dijo él.

Me di la vuelta de nuevo con las dos tazas de café y le entregué una de ellas.- Claro, no tienes por que agradecer, solo estaba haciendo mi buena acción del día- dije con una sonrisa ladina.

-Ja, claro- respondió mientras bebía de su taza.

Terminé mi café y salí de la cocina para ir por mis cosas e irme a clases- Bueno, fue un gusto verte de nuevo Boruto, pero tengo que irme a clases, espero que llegues bien casa, confiaré en ti para quedarte aquí en lo que te arreglas- le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta siendo seguida por él.

-Claro, gracias. Y gracias por todo, cerraré tu casa en cuando me vaya.- me dijo, yo solo le sonreí amablemente y me fui.

El día transcurrió muy tranquilo a decir verdad, las clases fueron muy interesantes y las risas no faltaron con mi mejor amiga Chouchou, en serio que apreciaba que esta chica estuviera en mi vida, no sé qué haría sin ella.

Para cuando regresé a casa, como esperaba, estaba vacía, lo único que encontré fue una nota en la mesa del comedor, la cual decía:

" **Gracias de nuevo, que mal que fuera así como me encontraras de nuevo, espero que podamos salir algún día en el que me encuentre en mejor estado, te dejo mi numero:**

 **xxxxxxxxxx.**

 **-Boruto"**

Claro, como si fuera a llamarlo, no caería de nuevo si es eso lo que pensaba.

Pero era yo la que estaba muy equivocada. Después de ese encuentro, pensé que no volvería a verlo, pero el destino es muy cruel conmigo.

En serio, yo había pensado que había superado mis sentimientos, pero fue muy decepcionante tiempo después cuando volví a verlo y platicar con él, que me enteré de lo sucedido con Akarin y me di cuenta de que mi corazón, mi estúpido corazón, no había abandonado esos sentimientos hacía él. En ese momento entendí sus palabras el día que lo encontré, como hablaba de ella con odio y a la vez dolor. A pesar de todo y lo que conocía de él, no podía evitar sentir cierta empatía por Boruto.

Luego de eso, como una tonta, agregue su número y comencé enviando ciertos memes que sabría le harían gracia, las conversaciones eran bastante triviales y no duraban mucho debido a que él trabajaba y yo tenía que ir a las clases y a mi medio tiempo en el trabajo. En algunas de esas conversaciones él volvió a hacer propuestas indecentes, que solo me daban risa y yo seguía el juego, sin embargo, comencé a cuestionarme si sería buena idea aceptar alguna de esas propuestas, después de todo, yo aún era virgen, y varias de mis compañeras y conocidas ya había tenido el placer de experimentarlo…¡y hasta haber tenido hijos!

Hubo un día en que nos citamos para vernos e ir a pasear por ahí, me estaba divirtiendo, y ocasionalmente lo veía de reojo, viendo su rostro serio, escuchar sus sonrisas al decir algo gracioso o la forma en que sonreía al decirme algo que me sonrojaba, ya no podía negarlo más, definitivamente me encontraba perdida de nuevo por él ¡genial!. Estaba segura de él no sentía lo mismo por mí, pero estaba decidida a confesar mis sentimientos de nuevo, aunque fuera rechazada por segunda, tercera o cuarta vez...eso sonaba muy patético.

En una de esas salidas, hubo un momento en que nos habíamos quedado viéndonos fijamente, ese era mi momento.

-Boruto, yo...creo que me sigues gustando- ¡Si! eso había dicho.

-Sarada...sabes que no puedo corresponderte, te aprecio mucho como la chica agradable y linda que eres, eres una gran amiga, no quisiera que las cosas salieran como la última vez, que por cierto te debo una disculpa por eso aún- dijo él con una bonita sonrisa. Lo sabía- creo que es hora de irme, tengo que ir a trabajar. Hasta luego.

En eso el se levanto de donde estábamos y se fue. Bueno, no fue tan malo en ese momento, pero mi corazón sí sintió cierto dolor.

Sin embargo, pese a ese rechazo, yo no dejé de salir con él, así que un día había un evento en una pista de hielo y lo invité, él aceptó y salimos. Todo iba bien, hasta que el muy tonto tiró a una chica, y se ofreció a ayudarla, así que la sacó de la pista y yo me quedé allí sola, no volvió. Salí de ahí hasta que me dijeron que el tiempo se había acabado, en ese momento yo me sentía muy decepcionada, pero el sentimiento empeoró cuando salí y lo vi coqueteando con la chica que lastimó. Sé que no soy hermosa como las chicas que le gustan, y eso duele ¿saben?

No sabía qué hacer.

No podía reclamar nada porque no éramos nada.

Dolía.

Dolía mucho.

Tuve que contener las lágrimas y me acerqué a él, le diría que me iba a casa, no quería que después se preocupara si no me veía, aunque realmente lo dudaba.

-Boruto- volteó a verme- ya terminó el tiempo en la pista, así que yo me voy a casa, nos vemos.- me despedí sin esperar su respuesta y me fui lo más rápido que pude. Así que no escuche que me llamaban y tampoco me di cuenta que las lágrimas habían resbalado por mis mejillas.

Cuando estaba por llegar al parque sentí que mi brazo derecho era tomado, haciendo que volteara, me sorprendió ver que era él quien me detuvo.

-Sarada- pronunció de manera agitada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me seguiste?- le pregunté limpiando mis lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre.

-Sabía que estabas llorando, por eso te dije que no podía corresponderte, no quería que ocurriera lo de la última vez cuando te fuiste por mi idiotez.- me dijo en tono irritado.

No sabía que decir, ya no quería hablar.

-Demonios, ya no sé ni porqué te seguí.- me dijo, dándose la vuelta. Estaba algo desesperada por evitar que se fuera así y las cosas terminaran.

\- ¡Quiero tener mi primera vez contigo!- grite.

…..

Y fue así como llegamos a la escena del principio, el volteando a verme completamente sorprendido.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? - dijo él.

-Si, muy en serio.

Él bajó la mirada al suelo, pensando en mis palabras, después de lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad, él decidió contestar.

-De acuerdo, será un honor para mí ser tu primero.

Wow, pensé que se negaría al final. Solo le pude decir que estaba bien.

Después de eso, cada quien tomó su camino, por unos días no nos hablamos ni salimos.

Eso hasta que él me mandó un mensaje, preguntando cuando podíamos vernos para cumplir mi petición.

Le di una fecha y una hora en la que sabía podíamos vernos sin problemas, entonces así quedaba acordada la fecha en que yo perdería mi virginidad y no sé, quizá las cosas cambiarían entre nosotros.

…

Finalmente el día había llegado, me encontraba saliendo de la escuela en dirección al lugar donde acordamos, estaba muy nerviosa, sentía que mi estómago se revolvía y mis piernas temblaban. Sin embargo también me sentía ansiosa, tendría mi primera vez con una persona a quien yo quería.

Pero también me preguntaba si sería su primera vez o ya tenía experiencia. Creo que era una pregunta muy boba, era obvio que ya había estado con otras chicas, sin embargo muy en el fondo quería creer que no era así, y que yo sería su primera vez.

Cuando llegué él ya se encontraba ahí, y me dijo que debía pasar a la farmacia por unos cuantos preservativos. Yo me sonroje cuando dijo eso.

Cuando volvió, nos dirigimos a un lugar donde podíamos hacer lo que planeamos.

Al llegar, me sentía muy nerviosa. El me tomo por la cintura.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- me preguntó, estaba tan cerca.

-Si, sólo estoy algo nerviosa.- conteste, y de inmediato él ya me estaba besando, solo me dejé llevar.

Solamente sucedió…y vaya que dolió...de varias maneras.

…

Justo después de terminar, volví a la realidad, mi respiración estaba agitada, mi entrepierna dolía y sangraba a consecuencia de la pérdida de mi inocencia.

Él ya se encontraba vistiéndose de nuevo, por lo que yo imite su acción. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, sino hasta que estábamos vestidos completamente, siendo él el que hablara primero.

-¿Estás lista?

-Si.

Dudé si preguntarle lo siguiente, pero solo salió de mi boca- ¿Eras virgen antes de esto?

-No.

Fue su respuesta, cortante, fría, directa...Hubiera preferido quedarme con la duda, o simplemente aceptar lo que era obvio desde un principio.

Creo que podría decir que el momento me sabía amargo, ya que aunque lo había tenido de esa forma, sabía que seguía sin ser mío.

De regreso a casa pensé en muchas cosas, yo realmente pienso que quise entregarme a él por egoísmo, por querer que de alguna forma me perteneciera, pero en realidad él ya le había pertenecido a alguien más.

Ya que al fin había pasado ¿realmente yo pensaba que era mío? La verdad no. No lo sentía mío y dudaba que en realidad lo fuera algún día.

No lo sentía mío porque a pesar de lo que pasó, no nos acercamos más, las cosas seguían igual y nada ha cambiado, o por lo menos no de la manera en que yo quería.

Pues después de conseguir lo que queríamos del otro, con el paso de los días volvimos a dejar de hablarnos, volvíamos a ser algo así como desconocidos, sin embargo me di cuenta que yo quería algo más que solo mi primera vez en el sexo, quería todo de él, quería pasar todo el tiempo en su compañía, platicar, jugar y hacer cosas que se hace con las parejas, con la persona que quieres, sin embargo eso no era lo que quería él.

Tal vez para él no haya sido gran cosa, pero para mí fue especial, aunque diferente de cómo imaginaba que sería mi primera vez.

Pero si era especial, ¿por qué me sentía tan mal? Quizá porque sabía que nunca me pertenecería de otra forma.

Claro que no me arrepentía, pero no podía evitar sentir este malestar, provocado más que nada por el sentimiento de querer más que eso, pero saber que no será.

El tiempo había pasado y me dediqué solo a la escuela y mi trabajo, no faltaba mucho para terminar mi carrera, así que debía dar lo mejor de mí.

Sin embargo pareciera que el universo estaba siendo muy cruel conmigo, ya que volví a verlo, pero con una chica que podía notar es menor que él, ella era bonita y usaba ropa linda, coqueteaba con ella.

No podía evitar sentirme dolida y poca cosa, definitivamente yo no era como esas chicas que a él le gustaban.

Yo no cambiaría y él tampoco.

Y es que además, NADA había cambiado, se supone que por eso me alejé, pero cada vez me era más difícil no pensar en él de la manera en que lo hacía, de querer que el se fijara en mí, que me permitiera sanar sus heridas y dejar que lo amara como yo creía que él se merecía ser amado.

Y es en estos momentos en que leo historias de amor, que me preguntó si yo encontraré a alguien como los chicos de las historias, de esos tiernos, que te demuestran su amor y no tienen ojos más que para ti, esos con los que puedes hacer ciertas cosas, viajar, salir, realizar cosas juntos.

Hacer el amor de verdad, con todos los sentimientos de por medio y no solo tener sexo por sentimientos egoístas, así como ambos lo hicimos.

En fin, creo que las cosas volvieron a terminar sin haber empezado. Como la última vez, solo que en esta ocasión yo no me iría de nuevo, y tampoco le guardaría ningún rencor. Si quería mi compañía nuevamente, yo aceptaría eso, si quería hablar, y ser escuchado, yo lo haría, porque al final del día Boruto sería una persona importante para mí.

Aunque también pensé en que si la vida no ha puesto algo en tu camino, significa que aún no estás preparado. Pero también puede ser que cuando lo puso, estabas distraído o cegado por otras cosas que no lo notaste.

 _Ahora Boruto, la cuestión es... ¿eres mío? La respuesta es muy clara. No. Voy a tratar de superar de nueva cuenta estos sentimientos que no me dejan avanzar, que me estancan en un solo sitio y buscaré unos nuevos solo para mí, para volver a ser la chica fuerte que era antes de conocerte._

 _¿Este es el fin?_


End file.
